memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Exodus (novel)
Introduction (blurb) One year after the end of the Dominion War, the Romulan Star Empire comes under attack by a mysterious and alarmingly powerful enemy calling itself the Watraii, a species with a long-standing vendetta against the Romulans. Yet though they remain tenuously allied, the Federation, the Romulans, and the Klingons are unready to become embroiled in another sustained conflict, forcing Ambassador Spock, Admiral Uhura, Admiral Chekov, Captain Saavik, and some unexpected allies to defy their governments in order to meet the new threat head-on. But the first blood drawn may prove to be among the dearest of all. Unknown to the defenders, the secret behind the Watraii's attack is buried in 's violent ancient past, during the time of Surak himself, when the proto-Romulans -- staunch opponents of Surak's reforms -- were compelled to take their chances among the cold and distant stars. Now Spock must begin the first leg of a long and dangerous road to learn the truth...before his hopes for the future becomes ashes. Summary References Characters : • Aravik • Jack Butterworth • Charvanek • Pavel Chekov • Edward Clement • Samuel Robert Fox • Tekeny Ghemor • Ivek • JuB-Chal • Kaghvagh • Karatek • Kovar • Lovar • Akellen Macet • George M'beni • Lhian Mendak • Mitrani • • Narviat • Neral • N'Keth • Pardek • Thomas Randall • Ruanek • Saavik • Sarek • zh'Shaav • Skamandros • Spock • Suhur • Surak • Suwarin • T'Arvot • Tebok • th'Telos • Terik • • • Tor'Ka • T'Partha • T'Raya • T'Selis • T'Vysse • Tu'Pari • Turak • Nyota Uhura • Varekat • Varen • Zerin • Min Zife Dralath • Durjik • Truman Howes • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Alan Roberts • Khan Noonien Singh • Benjamin Sisko • Hikaru Sulu Starships and vehicles : • Demon Justice • Dragon's Wrath • • M'retin • Surani • T'Karis • T'Sarik • • • • Locations :AraKahr • Garaita IV • Hall of Ancient Thought • Ki Baratan • Mount Seleya • Parak Province • Romulus • ShanaiKahr • ShiKahr • • Vulcan's Forge • Womb of Fire Bajoran wormhole • Deep Space 9 • Memory Alpha • Narendra III • Nemor • Nikari • Qo'noS Races and cultures :Andorian • Bolian • Cardassian • Human • Klingon • Oriki • Romulan • Tariik • Vulcan • Watraii Bajoran • Nikariki States and organizations :Cardassian Union • Confederacy of Vulcan • Federation Council • Klingon Empire • Office of Homeland Peace • Romulan Star Empire • Security Party • ShiKahr Preservation Society • Technocrats • Te-Vikram Brotherhood • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Assembly • Vulcan High Command • Vulcan Northeastern Alliance • Vulcan Science Academy • Vulcan Southern Hegemony • Vulcan Space Initiative • Vulcan Space Institute Science and technology :blood • star • starship • time Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • captain • Commissioner of the Vulcan High Command • subcommander • T'Kehr Other references :Ancients of Days • Azeraik's Last Stand • ches'lintak • cholla • Dominion War • Eater of Souls • firebrick • firewine • hyponeutronium • Kora scrolls • kylin'the • Last Migration • Mother World • Old Mother of Fire • Second Battle of Deep Space 9 • shavokh • sundweller • Surak's Analects • Unbonded • Urn of Memory • Vulcan First Dynasty • Vulcan Second Dynasty • year Connections * | type3=novel | series3= | subtitle3= | format3=hardcover | before3=Captain's Blood | after3=After the Fall | typea= | author=Josepha Sherman ----'Susan Shwartz| formata= | beforea=Turning Point ----'Vulcan's Heart | aftera= | prevpocket=Inferno | nextpocket=Imperfection | voyages1= | adbefore1= | adafter1= | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | timeframe=Timeframe5| primary=2377| date1=280 AD ----'''281 AD | prevdate1=The Romulan Way | nextdate1=The Romulan Way | date2=300 AD | prevdate2=The Lost Years | nextdate2=The Romulan Way | date3=380 AD | prevdate3= | nextdate3=The Romulan Way | date4=2364 | prevdate4=The Neutral Zone| nextdate4=The Child| date5=2373 | prevdate5=What Dreams May Come| nextdate5=Behind Enemy Lines| }} Category:TOS novels Category:Hardcovers